The preparation of (3,5-bis trifluoromethyl)-N-[4-methyl-3-(4-pyridin-3yl-pyrimidin-2ylamino)-phenyl]-benzamide of formula I, and the use thereof, especially as an anti-tumour agent, are described in Examples 3 and 4 of WO2006/027795 (PCT/IN05/00243 filed Jul. 19, 2005) which was published on 16 Mar. 2006, and in corresponding applications in numerous other countries including USA (Pub. No.: US 2007/0232633). In these publications polymorphism is not discussed.
It has now been surprisingly found that under certain conditions a new polymorphic form of the compound of formula I is formed, which is described hereinafter as Form-III crystal form, and it has advantageous properties.